This Is How We Die
by justcallmeagent
Summary: Meta-Human Reyna Foster may be super, but she's no hero. That is until a certain time traveller informs her that she is about to die. Maybe the hero gig won't be so bad if it means giving Reyna more time to live. But does this meta-human have an alternative agenda other than saving the world? Well of course she does. She's a villain. Duh. Eventual Jax/Oc. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- P.O.V Reyna**

The sirens sounded from outside the museum. Well, it's about time. I've been helping myself to priceless artefacts for the past ten minutes and the cops are only arriving _now_? Pathetic. Honestly, a monkey could do their job better!

I walked out through the double doors of the National City Museum with my bag of expensive new toys in tow, floating just a few inches behind my left ear. I was met with about five police cars and _a lot_ of guns pointed at my face.

"NCPD, freeze!" Oh, please.

"Put the bag down, Foster. We're taking you in, no funny business this time."

"Oh c'mon, Bill, we've been playing this game of cat and mouse for ages. I think we know each other long enough now to be on a first name basis, don't you? It's Reyna, please." I smile at the familiar police officer, my bag of stolen goodies still hovering in the air beside me.

"That's _Detective Patton_." Bill answered gruffly, his gun still raised and pointed in my direction, "We've got you surrounded Foster. You won't be able to stop every bullet. Now, come with us, we're taking you to the station."

I felt a smirk slide onto my face and I stood a little straighter, chin raised.

"That so?" I asked cockily, "Try me."

"Don't make me do this, Foster." Bill warned, glancing at his fellow officers. I recognised a few of them. How could I not, being a master criminal that doesn't bother to hide her face or identity? I mean, I'm bound to encounter a couple cops every now and then right?

I counted ten cops all together, and ten guns to match. Ugh, sometimes it was just too easy.

"Okay, I'm bored now." I sighed, "Later Bill." I took a step away from the doors and my foot had barely landed on the ground in front of me before they open fire.

Lazily, I threw my hand out in front of me, palm facing the bullets about to rain down on me and in an instant, they were frozen, mid-flight, in the air. With a quick wave of my hand, I moved the bullets to make a clear pathway for myself. Just another advantage of being a telekinetic (and telepathic, I might add), criminal that can stop time.

Once I was standing behind all of the frozen cops, I threw my hand out in the same way and time restarted itself. The spray of bullets, meant for me, flew harmlessly through the air, the only damage they caused being the holes in the large wooden doors of the museum that I had just left.

"Better luck next time Billy!" I shouted from behind him with a shit-eating grin planted on my face. I saw him, and the other cops, turn around with a look of frustration on his face. I mean, really, they must be used to this by now right?

"FOSTER!"

Before he could point his gun at me again, I blinked and teleported myself out of there, landing in- _Central City?!_

"Damn…I really gotta work on getting the distance right. That was way too far…" I muttered to myself, shouldering my bag and preparing myself to teleport again. This time focusing on my apartment back in National City.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get better, Miss Foster, in time." A voice sounded from behind me. I turned around to see a man in a brown trench coat, clearly British, judging from his accent.

"Who the hell are y-?!" The last thing I saw was a bright blue light and then I'm out cold.

Ugh, what the hell was that? Where am I?

I sat up and found eight other people lying on the ground beside me, all of whom appeared to be only waking up now too. The looks of confusion on their faces told me that I wasn't the only one with no clue of what was going on.

A man in a dark blue parka said something to an older man beside him, who replied to him but I paid no attention to them, in favour of trying to figure out exactly where we were. We were on a rooftop and judging from the skyline, still in Central City. Well, there's worse places to wake up in, I guess. It was still daytime when I was knocked out but the sky was dark now, the moon high in the sky, meaning I'd been out for a few hours. It was only when the guy beside me started talking about our captor that I started listening to what the others were talking about.

"…dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us." He was saying," British dude with the flashy thing ring any bells?"

"Sounds familiar." I muttered, more to myself than anyone else, as I remembered the guy in the trench coat and the weird blue light that knocked me out. Once the words left my mouth, however, the whole group stared at me as if only noticing me now. Parka Dude seemed to be the only to recognise me, thankfully, and with a quick scan through his mind, I realised that he was Leonard Snart, master thief, and the walking, talking hunk of muscles beside him was his partner, Mick Rory. Before any of the others could ask who I was, a familiar British voice cut in.

"The name's Rip Hunter, and the answer to your question is quite simple." I spun around to see the same trench coat wearing asshole standing in front of us, "I'm from East London- Oh! And the future."

"Nice to meet ya, Rip." Mick Rory growled out, reaching into his coat, presumably, for a weapon.

"Ah, while you were incapacitated, I may have…tampered with your weapons." The look Hunter received from the burly man had even me wincing slightly. "I've assembled you all because I need your help." Hunter continued, "The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage.

"That can't be." A man in some funky looking brown armour spoke up, "We destroyed him."

"Yeah." The woman beside him, in equally weird looking armour, added, "Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it."

Green Arrow? The Flash? Hold up. Was I standing around a bunch of _heroes_ right now? Actually, now that I think of it, that dude in the robot suit did look a little familiar. But it doesn't make any sense. Snart and his lackey were here too and they definitely weren't heroes. Unless, the rumours that Snart had gone soft were true…

"And therein lays the problem." Hunter interrupted my thoughts, "Unless you or Mr Hall delivered the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell."

"Cool." I remarked at the same time that Mick Rory said "The hell are you talking about?"

"Vandal's immortal, Kendra and I reincarnate." Armour Guy answered Rory's question, gesturing to whom, based on their matching outfits, I presumed to be his superhero girlfriend.

"Yeah, I've done that." The blonde woman commented casually.

"Even cooler." I added.

"Sorry, _who_ are you exactly?" The older man of the group asked me, looking confused. The only answer I gave him was a cryptic smirk.

"And what the hell does this Randall guy have to do with us?" Rory demanded impatiently.

"Vandal." Hunter corrected, "In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him."

I find that hard to believe, I thought to myself. Choosing to find out the truth the quicker way, I blocked out the noise of people talking around me and allowed myself to delve into the mind of Rip Hunter. And it was horrific.

Hunter was telling the truth about Vandal Savage. There was so much _death_ and- and pain and destruction. I felt the pain and sorrow Hunter had experienced when he discovered his family, dead by the hands of Vandal Savage. I saw him surrounded by some council, denying him the opportunity to save them and I felt his stubbornness and determination when Hunter decide to do it anyway. This was no noble quest to save the world with an "elite team", as Hunter had said. This was a personal vendetta. One man's desperate quest for revenge.

I tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Hunter rattling off some bullshit about us being legends in the future.

 _Liar._ I telepathically spoke to Hunter. Instead of the usual terrified look people would get when I first spoke to them in their minds, Hunter looked calm and unsurprised, continuing to speak to the others aloud.

 _We're no legends._ I continued in his head. _This is just you, looking for a team of irrelevant misfits to help you exact your revenge. Why would I help you?_

There was a mental pause and then Hunter replied, _Because, in five months' time, Reyna Foster, you die._ Well, shit.

I wanted to not believe him, I really did. But the look of true pity that Hunter fixed me with before returning to the conversation outside of his head, told me he was telling the truth. He continued his bullshit spiel about how everyone on that rooftop was destined for greatness and showed us what the world would be like in 150 years' time if we didn't help.

I barely even registered the change in the city below us, from the clear night sky and busy traffic to the image of chaos and destruction that I had already seen in Hunter's memories. I was going to die. In just five short months, I would be dead. I didn't try to read Hunter's mind again. I already knew it was true and I didn't want to know how it would happen. Not yet anyway. Instead, I got back to the matter at hand.

"I could have chosen any time and any place." Hunter was saying, as he made the mirage of Central City in 2166 slowly fade away, "Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you nine. I certainly hope that you won't let me, and the world, down."

With one last, meaningful look in my direction, the time traveller began to walk away. _You will die in five months Miss Foster, but if you come with me you can prolong your life and help to save the world._

"If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in thirty-six hours." He added, handing a card to the older man in the group and then he left.

Everyone was silent for a moment as we all thought about what this time travelling Englishman was offering (or in my case, trying to process the fact that he just told me I was going to _die_ ). It took me a second before I came to a decision.

"Fuck that." I exclaimed and teleported myself away from the group of superheroes (and possibly two criminals that have gone soft).

I landed two blocks away from my apartment in National City, which, considering my current state of mind, was pretty impressive. But rather than marvel at my apparent success of getting better at teleporting, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I was going to die in less than half a year..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! So I realise I never really introduced myself in the last chapter, I'm justcallmeagent, hi! First off, thank you to everyone that has favourited and followed this story, it really means a lot. This is my first fanfic to actually publish so I hope you enjoy it. Anyway I hate long author's notes so...on with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Rip Hunter had said thirty-six hours until a decision had to be made about joining his team. Sitting in my apartment, sipping on what must be my fifth or sixth coffee, I glanced at the clock on the far wall. Four hours left. I guess time flies when you're about to die, huh?

But wait, Hunter had said that we would be travelling through time. He may have lied to the others about being legends, but he was telling the truth about changing the future. Maybe I could give myself a little side mission, change my own future. Prevent my death from happening. 'Cause I am _not_ ready to die yet and I'm not gonna just let it happen.

With my decision made, I put down my coffee and focused on the address that Hunter said to meet him at. I blinked and teleported out of my apartment. I was surprised to find that I was only about a fifteen-minute walk from my original destination. Hey, it's a relatively new power, and just like my other 'gifts', it would take a little time to get right.

When I finally reached the place, I found that the other eight had beat me there. Obviously, they came to the same decision as I did. Well, maybe not the dude unconscious in the car…or maybe he just had one hell of a night last night.

"Professor!" I heard Snart shout to the man standing beside the silver car, "This is the place!"

I walked up beside the blonde woman and with a quick scan through everyone's minds I learned their names; the blonde was Sara Lance, the good looking man beside her was Ray Palmer (as in, the billionaire, Ray Palmer?), the woman with a scowl on her face was Kendra Saunders (or, Chey-Ara…her mind was…confused), her boyfriend was Carter Hall (or…Jesus, how many names did this guy have? You know what, I think I'll just stay out of his mind for now), the older man with thick, black framed glasses was Martin Stein and according to Stein's memories, the unconscious guy was called Jefferson Jackson. And of course, I already knew the two criminals, Snart and Rory.

"I think we're being punked." Ray Palmer noted and then frowned slightly, "Do people still say punked?"

"No." The blonde, Sara, replied.

"I see your buddy threw himself a going-away party." Mick Rory said to the professor, voicing my earlier thoughts.

"Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't…quite agree with him." Stein replied, guilt colouring his thoughts slightly.

"Meaning you drugged him." I laughed. Stein looked at me with an indignant expression but didn't deny anything.

"You don't look too happy to be here." Snart commented, looking at the woman named Kendra.

"Perceptive." She quipped back, scowl still firmly in place.

"Well," a familiar British voice sounded, following the appearance of my new favourite time travelling liar. What? I can't help but admire a person that's willing to lie and manipulate just to get what he wants. I'm a 'villain', it's what I do.

"I see you've all decide to come. Well then, we'll be on our way." He continued, turning his back to the group.

"I ain't footing it anywhere." Snart said, crossing his arms, looking around at the empty clearing, the only vehicle being Stein's car.

"A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline." Hunter answered, taking out a strange looking device from his coat, "Can you imagine what a timeship would look like in, say, Victorian England?"

"Pretty damn funny, I bet." I muttered to myself.

"Holographic indigenous camouflage protection." Stein exclaimed in realisation.

"Indeed." Hunter replied, looking positively proud of himself, as he pressed a button on his device and a timeship, which I recognised from Hunter's memories, appeared, seemingly out of thin air. "It's called the Waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade. Shall we?"

As everyone made their way onto the timeship, I stopped as I heard Stein ask Rory to help him.

"Excuse me. Would you mind, um…" He gestured to his friend that was still knocked out in his car, clearly asking Rory to carry him in for him (which, by the way, he would've been my choice too. I mean those arms… Dude's got _guns_ ).

"Thank you." Stein added to him, before heading towards the Waverider.

Rory made his way to the car door to pick up the unconscious man but before he could, I put out a hand to stop him.

"I got this." I smirked and raised my hand, telekinetically lifting the man into the air.

"Neat trick." Rory said in a low rumble, "Name's Mick." He added with a nod.

"Reyna." I replied with a smirk, as we walked into the timeship, the floating body following behind us.

"I know." His reply came out in almost a growl, a smirk on his face. "You're quite the celebrity in the criminal world."

"And you're quite the arsonist." I retorted with a grin. "Love your work." That earned me a maniacal grin and an approving hum. Did I just make a new friend? Well, shucks, I must be getting better at this whole working with other people thing.

We reached what seemed to be the centre of the ship and upon seeing several seats positioned in a semi-circle in the middle of the room, I plopped the man I was 'carrying' down on the closest one. He looked to be about my age, I realised. But the similarities stopped there. Where he was dark skinned and built, I was pale and slim, and I had no doubt that when they were open, his eyes also differed from my dark blue ones.

I looked up, just in time to see the others entering the room. Immediately, Mick walked over to the professor.

"Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some." He nodded towards the young man I had just left and placed his arm around the older man.

"I did not _roofie_ him!" Stein exclaimed.

"Oh I ain't judging." Mick replied, which earned a snort from me. With a quick disapproving look in both Mick's and my direction, Stein continued to explore the ship.

"How does a vessel this size function without a crew?" He asked Hunter, arms spreading out in front of him in wonder.

"Oh I don't need one." Hunter replied, "I've got Gideon," With that, a holographic head materialised in the centre of the room.

"Welcome aboard." A feminine voice came from the hologram, "I am Gideon. An interactive artificial consciousness, programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his missions."

"Captain?" Snart quipped.

"Gideon's been helping me locate Vandal Savage." Hunter continued. Savage. Right, I thought to myself. I had almost forgotten the real reason I was supposed to be here, not finding out how I die and stopping it.

"I thought you said he was pretty active in the twenty-second century?" Ray Palmer cut in.

"Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his power isn't the best strategy." Stein contemplated.

"Indeed." Hunter agreed, "Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But, I know who can." He paused to bring up a picture of a grey-bearded man on the screen in front of him, "Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading- well, only expert on Vandal Savage. We're going to pay him a little visit.

"Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans, 1975." Gideon provided.

Taking our places in the seats, I chose to sit in the seat with the empty one beside it, taking Hunter's advice when he told us to strap ourselves in.

"Time travel!" Mick exclaimed, as if only realising it was all actually real now, "Cool."

"Some of you may experience some slight discomfort." Hunter warned, "In very rare occasions there will be some, uh…bleeding from the eyeballs.

"I'm sorry what?!" Kendra exclaimed at the same time as my "Huh?!"

Ignoring our obvious panic, Hunter pressed a button on the control panel beside him and began our flight through space and time.

Just as we were taking off the guy in the seat to my left started to wake up with a groan.

"Oh, Jefferson, I'm so glad you're awake." Stein said to him, "I didn't want you to miss this!"

"Miss what?" Jackson looked around dazed, and then apparently realising where he was, "What the?!" He immediately attempted to get out of his seat but Captain Hunter intervened.

"Oh no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you." He warned.

"Get me off this…whatever this thing is!" Jackson shouted to no one in particular.

"Good luck trying to explain this." I said to Stein, watching his friend start to panic even more.

"I did him a favour!" Stein replied, stubbornly.

"He doesn't look all that grateful." Sara added.

"Just hang on and remain calm." Hunter interjected, "All your worlds are about to change."

He then pulled a lever and the ship lurched forward and gaining speed, hurtling into the past. 1975, to be exact.

* * *

 **P.S. Please review and tell me what you think (be it good or bad!), or don't. It's up to you**


End file.
